


Familiar

by ladyoneill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hasn't returned to his family church since before the fire, but it's Christmas Eve and he has Stiles now and it feels right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous wish over on In Small Packages on LJ for a ficlet of Derek/Stiles going to church. I threw in Christmas Eve. I have no knowledge of the Episcopal Church so thanks to wikipedia.

Why is this such a foreign concept for you?" As Derek ties the knot in his tie he watches Stiles' animated face reflected in the mirror.

"Dude, you own a tie. You know how to _tie_ a tie. This is much more of a foreign concept than God."

Derek rolls his eyes and straightens the simple dark red tie. He doesn't own a suit, not since... But his mother would give him a very disapproving look if he went to church without a tie and decent shirt. The gray shirt is paired with black jeans, neither having any holes or stains. They'll have to do. Maybe he should have bought a blazer.

As he turns he takes in Stiles sprawled on the bed, legs splayed, hands propped behind him, and he feels a stirring of longing. In his navy dress pants and red sweater he makes a pretty luscious picture. And, he's grinning at him.

"What?" This is all still relatively new--they've known each other for over a year, but dating, yeah, that's only been happening for a couple weeks--and he's still not secure in the relationship. Trust is hard for him, to say the least.

"Sure we can't skip this and just cuddle on the bed? And by cuddle, I mean naked sexy times cuddling?"

Swallowing hard at the image--because they haven't done more than kiss; Stiles is _still_ underage and his father is _still_ the Sheriff--Derek shakes his head. "Later. Not naked cuddling, God, Stiles, we've talked about this." He ignores the rolling eyes. "It's Christmas Eve. My family...we went every week, but Laura and I...we just couldn't. But, Christmas Eve..." He can't talk about it. The words just don't come out right.

Stiles stops grinning like a loon and jumps to his feet to wrap himself around Derek, and the older man realizes he must look extra needy. "It's okay. We'll go. I've never gone; it'll be fun, or interesting. I like to sing Christmas carols."

"There are those." Derek swallows and rests his cheek against the side of Stiles' head, feeling his hair brush his skin, drinking in his unique scent. "I'm...I'm not sure I believe anymore, but it's tradition. Family..." Damn, he's stammering.

"Derek, it's okay." Stiles hands press into his back, his body is warm and firm against his. Comforting. "I get it. Dad and I...we still have Passover seder because mom loved it so much. We don't do anything else. I haven't been to Temple since she...I understand, okay?"

"Okay."

Slowly they separate and Stiles' reassuring smile makes Derek feel warm and accepted and...almost at peace.

*****

The Episcopal church is one of the smaller ones in town. His family had been founding members nearly two hundred years ago. A few people even remember him, welcome him. He feels uncomfortable, but Stiles' hand in his keeps him from running. While he and Laura went to Christmas Eve services in New York, it was in a huge church. They could stay anonymous. 

This is his family church and he hasn't been inside it since the Sunday before the fire.

Derek was afraid the familiarity would be too painful, but, instead, it calms him. The pews haven't changed--the dark wood with navy cushions, the hymnals and prayer books in the holders in the back of each pew. The sanctuary is decorated for Christmas with poinsettias and candles. The Advent candles sit in their place of honor near the altar which is decorated with a red and green cloth. Holly and ivy wreathes hang at the ends of each pew. Everything is the same.

Except his family isn't here.

Instead, he's with someone just as important.

Stiles grins at him and points out his favorite carol in the order of service, Deck the Halls, which has always opened the service. It will end with a candle lit Silent Night. As they take seats half way towards the altar, Derek fiddles with the little white candle and the paper protective holder.

All so familiar.

He supposes there's a reason family comes from the same root word.

"You okay?" Stiles asks softly.

Derek feels himself smile--not a big or fake one, but a tiny one that still makes Stiles' face light up--and nods, then takes his hand again, resting both of them on his knee.

As the lights dim and the priest takes her place, as the organ begins the familiar tune, Derek finally relaxes and lets himself enjoy.

End


End file.
